Blood on Black Roses
by MewCheese
Summary: He would have done anything for her. In those blissful months masquerading as a simple human boy, Deep Blue fell utterly in love with the red- haired human girl. But it was to Aoyama Masaya that Mew Ichigo swore her heart, and she recoiled from the touch of the cruel alien emperor. Enraged, he took his revenge on the Earth and locked her away with him. Forever. Dark!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story begins after Deep Blue's awakening in Tokyo Mew Mew episode 49. This is a fic which contains strong sexual content and violence. If you are underage, I'd ask you not to read.

* * *

She loved him. Or she had, once. No, that wasn't right. She's not loved him at all, not for himself, but rather the gentle soft- lipped boy she'd known before this whole mess started and her world was torn apart at the seams.

 _Aoyama Kun_

She repeated this name to herself constantly, over and over in these dark, bitter hours, so as to convince herself he still existed somewhere in the world. Somewhere in time and space. A person of his own. A heart of his own. A heart he could give to her for keeps, just as he had promised in those sweet, sweet days passed when he was the handsome, kind boy she loved, and she herself a strong young superhero.

But his heart was gone; his heart for keeps. She'd been offered another, in its place. A heart she could hold forever and ever. He promised. She could have his heart, and she could have it forever. He swore to love her only. To stay at her side. To give to her anything in the world she might want. He had the power for that, he said with a fanged, shadowed grin. He had the power to do almost anything.

But he could not make her love him. That he learned rather quickly. When first he emerged from the body and mind of Aoyama Masaya and appeared to her in cruelty and evil and deep, dark blue, her eyes widened in fear and heartbreak, and he learned then he had no power to make her love him. When he reached out and shoved the blade of his sword through the stomach of the purple haired Pia (for her, mind you, so that she knew he'd never allow anyone to harm her) the cat mew screamed in shock and horror and recoiled to the arms of her friends, he saw she did not love him. And when he reached to touch her cheeks, her soft, pink cheeks and tried to press his lips to those he loved so much, to those he'd been longing to kiss for months and months, he knew for a certainty she had never loved him.

"Why?" she had asked, as she flinched away from his pleading, grasping hands. The tears were hot in her eyes, and she found she could not look at the creature, the man, who had stolen the body and destroyed the soul of her lover. "Why him? Why did you do this to Aoyama- kun? I loved him so much- so much-"

"He is gone forever," the black- haired entity, the man called Deep Blue, snarled in reply, for he cared nothing for the apparition who for so long kept him at bay, "I'm here now, and I'll love you better than he could. Better and more than any silly human boy could manage. I'll love you forever-"

But his words frightened her to the very bottom of her heart, and Mew Ichigo shuddered in fear and moved backward, towards the brightly- clad animal girls who hovered protectively at her side.

"I love you," he said again, softer this time, and his pale blue eyes blazed with a lustful passion that sent Ichigo quaking in fear, "Let me love you, and we'll rule this world together. See how much I love you? I'll give you the whole earth. Any planet you want. Just let me love you."

"Never," she mouthed, for her voice caught in her throat, "Never. Never-"

"You loved _him,"_ he'd snarled, and the envy which saturated his voice was nearly tangible, "You loved him, your precious Aoyama, and swore to love him forever. Why not me? Why won't you be mine?"

"You're not Aoyama," she'd shrieked, hysteric now as the alien Pia breathed his last. To Deep Blue's shock and fury, the girl Ichigo ran to cradle the dying man in her arms. Enemies though they were, she and the somber, violet- haired alien, Mew Ichigo could not bring herself to believe anyone deserved to die like this. Taruto and Kisshu were there as well, holding each other as their brother slipped from life, as the four remaining Mews moved slowly, warily, to the sad, bloody little group. As the death rattle sounded in Pia's throat, Ichigo raised her furious, pained pink eyes to those of the killer. "You'll never be Aoyama! He'd never do this, not in a million years. He'd never murder-"

"I'll murder for you," the black haired man spoke, quiet as death, "I'll do anything for you."

"Stay away from me!" she cried, as the green- haired Lettuce gently removed the corpse of Pia from her friend's trembling arms. "Stay away from all of us!"

Something snapped inside Deep Blue then, something wicked and primal, and he was torn between the urge to take her then, take her hard in the puddle of blood, or to show her, once and for all, how he was a better choice by far than her sad, sappy little human.

He chose the latter.

In an instant, he vanished from his spot and reappeared at the side of the weeping Mew Ichigo. He snatched up her arm- such a beautiful, delicate arm- and pulled her to his chest. For a second, pressed against her soft body, his nose in her sweet pink hair, Deep Blue nearly abandoned his plan of bloody revenge and conquest. He felt the urge to drop to his knees that second and ask Ichigo if she might accept him, if she might allow him to live beside her, peacefully, in the human world, as a lover, husband, or whatever else she wished.

But then the girl in his arms- the girl he loved- struggled to get away from him and his rage rose up in great boiling waves. He clutched her to him, clutched her close, and drew up his pale arm. She yelped, for she thought he might slap her, but his palm was directed at the horizon.

"Don't!"

This was the only word Mew Ichigo had time to say before ice blue energy left the monster's fingertips and a great rumble started up in the distance. The sky above stormed blood red, and the clouds gathered about them. Then the world turned dark and the screams started and Mew Ichigo fainted dead away.

* * *

She woke some time later to the sensation of lips on her cheek. At first, she thought it her Masaya. At first, she thought her terror was merely a nightmare, but when she opened her eyes she found the man next to her was not who she hoped. As her pupils took in the flaming ice eyes, the inky hair, and the deathly white skin, she opened her mouth to scream in horror.

He was on her in a second.

Arms around her waist,and a strong, desperate hand in her hair, he kissed her.

"I love you," he murmured into her lips, "Oh god, I love you so much."

"Please," she begged, as the tears fell down her cheeks and his tongue followed their trail, "Please stop. I've never- I don't- I was saving myself-"

"Shhh," he hushed gently, as he trailed his fingers up her spine, "I'll be so gentle. I promise. I've waited so long for you. Have you any idea what it was like? Trapped in the body of that puppet? I was forced to watch you squeal and giggle over a mask, a stupid, childish mask, and do things with him I dreamed about doing with you. Hold your hand. Kiss your lips. Whisper sweetings in your ear. And all the while you were falling in love with a nothing. A nothing!"

She meant to protest, to fight and claw for the honor of her lover and herself, but the evil man put a finger to her soft lips and, so shaken with fear was she, Ichigo found she could not utter a word.

* * *

He killed them. All of them. Nearly everyone on earth who was important to Mew Ichigo.

First were the Mews Mews: Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding. With the strength of his power, he sent them flying to ground until they were all but unconscious. Their weapons were useless. Their abilities made little difference. He used his magic to levitate them, one by one, into the air. With a quick fling of his sword, he had Mint, Zakuro, and Lettuce dead and bloody on the ground. As Ichigo wailed her grief and anger, Mew Pudding collapsed on her knees. She could not look at her fallen comrades. Could not cast them so much as a glance. Dead. Dead.

"I'll let you keep the little one," Deep Blue said tenderly, as he ran his hand through Ichigo's pink hair as she wept bitterly into her captured hand. He had flung her Strawberry Bell far into the distance. It would be no use to her now. "No need to kill any more than necessary. Now, my love, come and kiss me!"

She didn't, of course, kiss him. His navy silk was drenched in the blood of her friends, and she could not fathom touching the monster.

So he killed again.

And again.

And again.

Until she could not stand it any longer, and, sobbing so hard her entire body shook, Ichigo pressed her lips to his.

He took her away. As his horde of chirema animas went to destroy all they could of mankind, Deep Blue dragged the struggling Mew Ichigo to the palace he created in the sky. There, he decided, together, they would create their forever.

)

)

So what does everyone think? Is it too depressing? In the next chapter, I was planning to address Deep Blue feelings and how they developed through Ichigo's relationship with Masaya. I hope this was okay. It is my first fic, but I have a thing for IchigoXDeep Blue pairings. I plan to keep this a dark story and want to warn everyone to stay away if that will freak them out. I shall add another chapter soon. Have a good night everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

He loved her. He'd told her that, over and over, all these long hours she's spent in his palace in the sky. It was evening now and the stars about her twinkled blithely as if mocking the loss of her friends, her lover, and all she'd ever known. Her freedom was surely gone as well: she was sure of that. The dark haired monster before her made it perfectly clear she was to stay in the shadows of the castle, with him, for as long as they both lived.

"Let me go," Mew Ichigo begged, over and over again, at the feet of Deep Blue, "Please, let me go. I don't want to be here. I- I can't be here. Please. Please."

He cast toward her a tender blue eye and rose with horrible grace to take hold of her chin.

"It's mad out there," he said softly, regretfully, as though it was not his fleet of chirema animas who burned and pillaged and murdered, as though it was not on his orders that her beloved friends lay dead on the street, that her love was gone forever, "You could be hurt. Stay here, with me, and be safe. I'll protect you always. I won't let anything hurt you."

She meant to scream that it was he who hurt her, he who had shattered her heart with the stealing of Masaya's body. She meant to tell him she hated him: she hated his tender caresses, hated how he held her to his chest and hated the fire she saw in his eyes. She meant to tell him all this, but he forced his lips down to her mouth and she could not speak for the force of his tongue and the lust of his eyes which left her frozen with dread.

* * *

"I've loved you so long," he told her that night, their first night together, as he dragged her struggling form to the bedroom he'd created just for them, "I had to watch, you know. I had to watch that other soul, your precious Aoyama, put his pathetic little hands all over you. I had to watch him kiss your palms, your cheeks, and your lips. Your pretty, pretty lips. Can you imagine how that felt? Have you any clue?"

Ichigo did not answer, but broke free and darted to the opposite corner of the chamber. The room was dark save a few candles which smoldered here and there, and not nearly big enough to keep her as far from him as she might have liked. Between them, there lay only a large, circular bed, which was topped with black silk sheets and surrounded by panels of navy gauze.

"Where's Pudding?" Ichigo asked, as she inched backwards towards the wall and tried desperately to ignore the seductive smile which spread across his handsome face. Oh, never in her life had she been so afraid, so alone. She wanted to go home, to her own house, where her mother cooked dinner and her father worried over her boyfriend. The thought of her parents brought tears to her eyes, brutal tears, and she blinked hard to keep them away, to keep herself strong. Suppressing a shuddering sigh, she met his hot gaze with a glare of her own. "Tell me now. Where's Pudding? I want to see her. I want to know she's alright. She's only a child-"

"She's fine for now," Deep Blue said with an uncaring wave of his pale hand, "She's put away in the chambers below us with that bratty Tart and awful Kish. Warriors they called themselves. Ha! Can you imagine?"

"Kish and Tart?" Ichigo asked, as a pinprick of light glittered into her heart. Enemies though they were, she was relieved to hear the alien boys had survived the terror which took their comrade. "They're here? Alive?"

Deep Blue considered her for a second, his gaze smoldering with a lust which sent her skin crawling before his lips pulled into a bitter smile.

"I suppose you're happy to hear about Kisshu," the madman said coldly, as he stalked across the room to stand before her, "I might have guessed you liked him. I watched, trapped behind the mask of that awful boy, as he touched you. As he fought for you. Wanted you for himself, I'd say. Wanted you something awful. But I won't let him take you. Only I can have you. Only me. ME."

He leaned in for a tender kiss then, and Ichigo turned her head to avoid his lips. With a ferocious growl, he placed his hands on either side of her face and forced her to meet his eyes.

"I will have you," He said lowly, and planted kisses on her cheeks, "One way or another, you'll be mine."

"I hate you," she cried weakly, and struggled against his iron grip, "I hate you, and I'll hate you until the day I die."

He snarled then and forced her tongue into her mouth. His fingers tangled in her soft pink hair and wiped gently at the tears which ran down her cheeks.

"You'll be mine," he whispered when he pulled back to allow her some air and dragged his tongue across her ear. "You'll be mine forever."

* * *

Ichigo did not sleep at all that night. The palace was utterly silent, and the only thing she could hear was the breathing of the monster who lay beside her. Still, she knew the world around her screamed in pain and fear and the tears of her grief, of her failure as a saviour of the planet, soaked the satin pillow beneath her head. Deep Blue had his arms around her, had her crushed to his chest, and this, too, made her weep. She cried and cried until she could cry no more and when morning came and she felt him move beside her, Mew Ichigo shuddered at the horror she knew would be the day.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I shall post more soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

A date.

He wanted to take her on a date.

A romantic outing, he called it, as they had before all this nasty business started.

It was disturbing, to say the least, for the thought of equating this monster with her beloved Masaya broke Ichigo's heart near in two. She wanted nothing to do with him, nothing at all, and the fact that he was trying to pretend he was the boy she loved had Ichigo seeing red. It was absolutely perverse, to "date" this demon as though he was a gentle teenage school boy, and, naturally, she outright refused.

He was on her in a second.

As he pinned her to the bed, his sharp talons almost- but not quite- pinching at the skin of her forearms, fear flew through her blood faster than anything she'd ever felt. She thought for a split second he meant to beat her, slap her, or perhaps choke her until she turned blue. It was to her great surprise, if not entire relief, that he did her no physical harm at all. Rather he straddled her hips between his muscled thighs and gazed down at her with a look of love and devotion which so much reminded her of Masaya she had to choke back a sickened sob.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, as he reached his white palm up to cradle her cheek, "I want you so badly right now. So terribly badly.."

To her horror, he dipped his head to her shoulder and let his lips explore the nape of her soft neck. He inhaled the scent of her red hair, nibbled the lobe of her ear, and, finally, fastened his teeth around the gossamer strap of the night gown he'd given to her, and pulled it slowly down her arm, all the while admiring the creamy skin which showed ever more. He'd wanted to touch her like this for such a terribly long time. He'd wished for it during all those eternally sleepless nights which befell him even as the puppet- boy he controlled lay in innocent dreams. He'd waited so long to touch her like this- so long-

A sob roused him from his captivated trance, and his blue eyes shot up to meet the flushed cheeks of his beloved. Her beautiful brown eyes were squeezed shut and a great many tears had found their way onto the silk bedspread. Ashe leaned down to lick one from her cheeks, he heard clearly the terrified word which left her perfect pink lips.

"Aoyama- kun," she whispered in a pleading voice which would have melted Deep Blue's heart if it had been himself to him she begged, "Aoyama- kun... please...save me...please...'

A rage quite familiar to Deep Blue rose in his chest. He had felt such anger often in the months he spent in the mind of the useless boy. So many times he had longed to touch her as he did now, to have her beneath him, to kiss her fair sweet skin... So many times had he wished for nothing more than her, and now, when finally he had her, she begged for that puppet of whom she was so fond.

In an instant he had her slight shoulders in his strong grasp and his fangs at her ear. She gasped lightly as his weight drove her deep into the plush silk of the mattress, and nearly fainted from terror when she felt his cool breath on her temple.

"So you cry out for a dead boy?" Deep Blue snarled fiercely, and scraped his fearsome teeth against her skin, "Even after I've wished him into oblivion? Even after I wished him away for all eternity?"

"I will love him forever!"

"He is gone forever!"

Ichigo broke down in sobs then, her cheeks flushed and her chest heaving, her thoughts filled with her lost love and dead friends and stolen life, and Deep Blue, who was determined to be a tender lover to his kitten, set himself to work kissing away her tears.

* * *

He took her to the park.

She did not want to go. When he'd wrapped her in his embrace and told her of their destination, she'd bucked and jerked and squirmed until she was free. Then she took off down the corridor. Where she was going she did not know, and a small terrified part of her worried the palace stretched on for all eternity. Given the scope her captor's madness and power, it would not surprise her in the least. Yet on she ran, hoping against hope she could find where the monster hid Pudding. If she could just find Pudding... perhaps the two girls could rally and call forth their powers and defeat this despicable creature and all would be as it was before-

But the wicked cackling behind her told her otherwise, and she shivered in fear as her heart leapt into her throat. She felt him close behind her and when she crashed into the plushly decorated wall, his chest against her's and his arms pinning her tight, she knew hope was lost.

"Trying to find Kisshu?" he taunted as she looked up at him in confused horror, "I always knew you had something going on with him-"

"What are you on about?" she gasped, as she struggled against him, "I've- Kish and- we've never done anything- he was my enemy. You know that better than anybody. It was Aoyama I-"

"Don't say his name," Deep Blue snarled, and he pressed a harsh kiss to her lips. When squirmed beneath his mouth, he pulled back in fury to look her in the eyes. "I am the only lover you have now. The only lover you'll ever have."

He leaned in close so his tongue grazed her ear.

"And I want everyone to know that."

* * *

They arrived at the park in a flurry of curses and struggles. Ichigo was no match for Deep Blue's strength and, when she struck him in the face, over and over, he laughed as gaily as if they truly were lovers on an outing. He dragged her to a clearing- the same clearing, she realized with a pained gasp, which harbored Masaya's beloved tree- and led her to a fine silk tapestry. In the center of the grass, where once stood her lost beloved's dear tree, there was nothing more than barren ground. That, to Ichigo, seemed more painful than anything she'd experienced so far. Deep Blue was determined to wipe any trace of the life of Masaya Aoyama, that gentle human boy, off the map, out of existence, and Ichigo could not bear the thought.

"There, there, love," Deep Blue said tenderly, as he moved to wipe a budding tear from Ichigo's lashes, "No need to cry. We're here to have fun, aren't we? I've got strawberries for you here- not as beautiful as you, of course, but lovely just the same- and champagne. Here, love, have a glass."

She refused, naturally, for she'd not trust a drink he handed her. Instead she closed her eyes and pretended she was somewhere else.

* * *

Deep Blue observed his beloved with the amused eye of a husband who has been married so long he understands every move and gesture of his wife. His Ichigo looked so beautiful under the storm- tossed sky. He could remember the last time he was here with her, when he was still trapped in the mind of that little boy, and the jealousy which coursed through him as Masaya shared with the girl the stupid the hill and the tree and his heart.

It was funny, this envy he felt. At first, Deep Blue was happy enough to cast Masaya into nothingness, to wipe out his existence, so that Ichigo would be forced to cast him from her mind. But she wasn't forgetting him. Not at all. And this both infuriated and impressed Deep Blue. He felt so much terrible anger at the stubbornness of the girl's heart, for he wanted it to belong to him more than anything else. Yet, he could not help the tender affection he felt when Ichigo spoke of love so passionately. What a sweet and loving little thing she was. He adored it about her. He always had. It had caught his eye so many times in the past, and for so very, very long he wished to feel that love directed to him.

Deep Blue had never known love.

He'd existed as a dream of sorts for what seemed like an eternity, and in that cold, shadowed space, he grew to hate. Once in the mind of the puppet, he'd watched the cruelty and selfishness of humans. He'd seen the lies and the cheating and the greed. He'd been sure that every such being on the miserable planet was a piece of trash which desperately needed to be destroyed. And then-

Then came Ichigo, with all her joy and giggles and sweetness. He saw the gentleness in the way she treated her friends, her loved ones, even complete strangers. He saw the love of life in her radiant smiles, and the beauty in the dedication she held to world and her friends. Her heart was pure and true. Her soul was lovely as a summer's afternoon; warm and sunny and full of loveliness. And her body- it made him shiver with desire to think of her creamy skin and soft curves. How he'd love to possess her, entirely, as only a lover can. And he would, he would, perhaps that very night-

He'd wanted her, from the very first time he saw her.

And he would allow nothing to stop him from having her.


End file.
